


20 drabbles in 20 days - Round 1 (All Spike)

by Selana



Series: Random prompt fills, drabbles etc [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Drabble Collection, Gen, Immortality, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 drabbles about Spike - sometimes alone, sometimes with others</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 drabbles in 20 days - Round 1 (All Spike)

**Author's Note:**

> the drabbles were written to given themes, every drabble has its own set of warnings, rating etc

TEN THEMES

Theme: Mirror  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Torchwood/Buffy crossover with John Hart  
Warnings: slash, slightly sexual content, Spike/John Hart  
Drabble:It was almost like looking into a mirror. John was older than he’d been when he got turned. John had scars, quite a lot actually, that were missing on Spike’s body, but still, so much was the same. Spike let his hands wander over John’s face, with those familiar cheekbones and the same bright blue eyes, down his neck, over his chest. More muscles there, tanned skin. Along strong arms to his hands, so much like Spike’s own. John’s chuckle brought him out of his thoughts and he let himself be drawn into a kiss by his almost mirror image.

Theme: Minor  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: Buffy S7  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:It shouldn't have been that important to him now that he got the chip out, but it was. She trusted him, knew that he’d be able to kill again after the chip was gone and still decided to have it removed. Sure, he might be able to hunt again now, but he wouldn’t do it. Not just because of his already tarnished soul, because of all the deaths weighing on his conscience - no, because he didn’t want to disappoint her. It should have been a minor reason, but for him it was the only one that really counted.

Theme: Mimic  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: Buffy S4  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:What’s the boy so panicked about now?  
“Hey, Xander....”  
Bloody hell? Why can’t I talk? Oh, him as well, but I can hear his frantic breathing, his heart beat.  
Right, now he’s accusing me of having done this to him? How on earth? I’m a vampire, not a bloody wizard. And why should I have taken my own voice then?.  
I give him a two fingered salute. Good, he stops bugging me.  
What now? He tries to call someone? How’s that supposed to work without a voice? He’s really not the sharpest tool in the box.  
I roll my eyes.

Theme: Minute  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: Buffy S5  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:One more minute. All he would’ve needed was one bloody minute. In his dreams he arrived earlier, climbed faster, reached Dawn and the Doc before he could cut her, killed him - for real this time. In his dreams, he saved Dawn and saved Buffy - the portal never opened, so she didn’t jump. In his dreams he had this one minute he had so desperately needed. But they were just that, stupid dreams. Every night he woke up to a world without Buffy, to a world where he had been too slow, to a world where he had failed.

Theme: Middle  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:He stood in the middle of the cemetery on a small hill and let his gaze wander over the tombstones. Too many of them where familiar, held names of people he’d known. His eyes came to a rest on the fresh grave at the base of the hill and tears started to run down his face.

The curse of immortality, of his tendency to get attached to people, to care for them, to fall in love with them. They’d grow old, die and he had to go on until it’d be all too much and he’d walk into the sun.

Theme: Horror  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: Buffy S7  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:Spike cowered down into a corner, eyes tightly shut, hands clasped over his ears. But it didn't help, they were still here, coming for him, yelling accusations. He had hurt them, killed them - enjoyed it. Now they were here to get revenge, he couldn't get away, didn't really want to. They would get him, drag him to hell - or was he in hell already? He burned from inside, couldn't escape. Yes, this must be hell, he'd burn for eternity - damned to face each and every one of his victims. He screamed.

Theme: Humor  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Angel S5, if you squint... could as well be AU  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:Spike gave up suppressing his grin when Angel didn’t just curse at his phone any more but actually growled at it.

“Need a hand with that?”

“Spike, what did you do to my phone?” Angel growled at him now.

“Nothing, what’s wrong?” Spike put on his most innocent expression.

“Don’t play stupid, I know that you’re behind this.” Angel got up from behind his desk and advanced, shaking the phone.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, mate.” Spike grinned, not the least bit intimidated.

“You changed the language to Japanese!” Angel almost yelled the last word.

Spike burst into laughter.

Theme: Hurt/comfort  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: Buffy S5  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:The moment her lips touched his he knew, this wasn’t the bot, it was her, the real Buffy kissing him. His body ached all over, he was covered in cuts and bruises, his eyes were swollen, he must look horrible, disgusting. Yet, here she was, kissing him. He instantly felt better, knew he’d done the right thing in protecting Dawn, in keeping her secret from Glory. He’d do whatever it took to keep her safe, Buffy couldn’t lose her. He hurt, but this one little kiss, innocent as it was, let him almost forget his pain. It was worth it.

Theme: Historical  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: Angel S5  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:Spike had always like wars, so much confusion, easy prey for him and his princess. But getting stuck in Germany right before World War II started wasn’t one of his smarter moves. Not that he could do anything about it now, having managed to get himself caught by crazy Nazi scientists who tried to use Vampires and other demons as a kind of secret weapon. But his luck seemed to change again, he’d been able to escape and eat one of the guards, now he just needed to find out where he was. Crap, he was in a bloody submarine.

Theme: Heroic  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: Buffy S7  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:Funny thing that he should go out in a blaze of glory, be the hero who’d save the bloody day, the whole world. Ever since he’d become a vampire he’d been evil, had loved it. But he had to fall in love with the bloody Slayer, of course. To be worthy of her he earned his soul back – just to realize that she’d never love him, not for who he really was. Still, he’d fought at her side, wanted to keep her safe. And here he was now, wearing this stupid amulet, burning to save her, save them all.

FIVE CATEGORY -- FOOD

Theme: #1  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: mention of sex  
Drabble:  
Spike sank his fangs in his lover's neck. Blood. Warm human blood. Pulsing out of a warm, living body. He smelled sweat and lust and a hint of fear, mixed with the coppery scent of blood. The taste, so intense, not to compare with that bagged shite. The feeling of a warm, willing body pressed against his, skin on skin, hands gripping his shoulders, clinging to him. The sounds of a heart, beating fast, pumping the hot blood through the body, into his mouth. A moan, a hand moving to the back of his head, gripping his hair. Perfection.

Theme: #2  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:Joyce used to make him hot chocolate with little marshmallows on top, it had been oddly domestic and Spike had to admit to himself that he had loved it. Even now, years after Joyce was gone, he’d make himself a cup of hot chocolate every now and then and think of her. Tonight, as soon as he got home - if he could call this pig sty home - he’d make himself some, enjoy the heat and sweetness and think of Joyce. She had been a good person, had always treated him like a man. She deserved to be remembered.

Theme: #3  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: Buffy S4  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:Giles’ face clearly showed his disgust when he saw him crumbling Weetabix into a mug of blood. Spike turned around to hide his smirk, wouldn’t do any good to let the Watcher know that he was doing this on purpose, would it? He liked the texture of crunchy bits in his blood, true, but he liked even more to make Giles and everyone else squirm. He couldn’t harm those do-gooders any more, but he’d do his bloody best to annoy them. Their look of disgust whenever he combined human food with blood was a small victory, but it was one.

Theme: #4  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: Buffy S4  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:I drink the pig’s blood down as fast as possible, it tastes horrible. I’ll never get used to this bagged shite, especially not animal blood. It keeps me alive, yes, but barely. It’s already dead, it just keeps the hunger away but doesn’t satisfy me. I heal so much slower now, no matter how much of this stuff I drink, it’s scary. But I can’t bite any more, the bloody Initiative put me on a leash - me, William the Bloody. Wankers. The almost empty mug hits the wall with a satisfying bang. I have to get this chip out.

Theme: #5  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Buffy S5/6  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:It’s movie night with the Bit - or rather I’m here to babysit her while everyone else is out. We both know that, but we still call it movie night, have popcorn, laugh or yell at whatever we decide to watch. It doesn’t really matter what is on, it’s more about spending time with eachother, having a short while where things seem normal. Not that a vampire watching over a teenage girl would be considered normal, but it’s all we’ve got. And I made a promise to take care of her. I can already smell the popcorn, I’d better hurry.

AUTHOR'S CHOICE:

Theme: #1  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: sort of mention of drug use  
Drabble:Spike giggled and let himself drop to the ground, didn’t care about the boy he’d just killed, didn’t mind where the body dropped, if anyone would find it. He felt great, almost as if he was floating instead of sitting here among thousands of people. His hands felt strange, he lifted them up and was fascinated. They were so pale, moved as if in slow motion, like creatures with a mind of their own. He giggled again as his fingers entwined, then spread like wings. He had never seen anything as fascinating as his hands, why hadn’t he noticed before?

Theme: #2  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Buffy S7/Angel S5  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:The first thing he did after moving in his crappy basement flat was to remove the mirror over the sink in the tiny bathroom. He should’ve been used to it by now, but it still felt strange to look into a mirror without seeing himself. Not that he needed it any more, he managed just fine to dye and cut his hair without a bloody mirror, thank you very much.

Still, he sometimes missed being able to look at himself, to see with his own eyes that he still looked the same – even after burning and coming back again.

Theme: #3  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: Buffy S7  
Warnings: slash, Spike/Xander, nothing really sexual  
Drabble:Spike let his hands lightly wander over his sleeping lover, tracing the scars on his skin. They told a story, the story of his life, of all the little accidents - and some major ones. His hand reached up, one finger gently traced the outline of the empty eye socket.

“Don’t do that, it’s ugly.” Xander protested and tried to push his hand away.

“No, it isn’t. No part of you is ugly. I just regret that I wasn’t faster...”

“You saved the other one. Without you, I’d be blind.” Xander’s gaze met his and he couldn't help but smile.

Theme: #4  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: probably Angel S5, if you squint  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:Spike wouldn’t admit it to Angel, or anyone else for that matter, but he liked to dress up every now and then. Like tonight, when he had to check out a club where some young men had vanished. He had sighed and made a point of protesting when they sent him and told he had to blend in, dress appropriately. But he quite liked the tight black leather trousers and mesh shirt, he even had applied some eye liner and had his hair spiked up. Just like he had done in the 70s, that look never seemed to get old.

Theme: #5  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: Buffy S7  
Warnings: none  
Drabble:Spike woke with a start, drenched in sweat, tangled in the bedsheets. If his heart could still beat, it would be racing. He gulped in lungs full of unneeded air, tried to forget the images of his nightmare. But he couldn't shake them off, as soon as he closed his eyes they were back. His past victims were hunting him in his sleep, hurt him as he’d hurt them, they never stopped.

“Spike, are you okay?” Xander’s voice from outside his bedroom.

“‘M fine, go back to bed.” No, he didn’t want the Whelp to see him like this.


End file.
